1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer and, more particularly, to a dryer having a function of spraying steam and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view showing a flow passage of a conventional dryer, and FIG. 2 is a partially cross-sectional view of the conventional dryer.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional dryer includes a cabinet 2 constituting an outer appearance of the dryer and having an opening through which laundry is input or removed; a drum 12 rotatably disposed inside the cabinet 2 to receive the laundry and opened at front and rear sides to allow air to pass therethrough; a heater 18 disposed inside the cabinet 2 to heat air introduced into the cabinet 2; an intake duct 20 guiding air heated by the heater 18 to the rear of the drum 12; an exhaust mechanism 22 for discharging air, which is used to dry the laundry, to an outside of the cabinet 2; a ventilation fan 30 provided to the exhaust mechanism 22; a motor 40 driving the drum 12 and the ventilation fan 30 and connected to a belt 50 transmitting a drive force from the motor 40 to the drum 12.
The exhaust mechanism 22 includes a lint duct 25 defining a flow passage of air discharged from the drum 12 and having a filter to separate foreign matter from air passing through the lint duct 25, a fan housing 26 communicating with the lint duct 25 and surrounding the ventilation fan 30, and an exhaust duct 27 communicating at one end thereof with the fan housing 26 and having the other end disposed outside the cabinet 2.
The motor 40 is provided with a rotational shaft 41. The rotational shaft 41 is connected at one end thereof to the ventilation fan 30 and at the other end to the belt 50 such that the ventilation fan 30 and the drum 12 are simultaneously rotated when the motor 40 is driven.
Further, the dryer may be provided with a steam generator (not shown). The steam generator sprays steam into the drum 12 before or during a drying operation to smooth out creases in laundry.
In the conventional dryer, the ventilation fan and the drum are simultaneously rotated or stopped by the motor in which opposite sides of a rotational shaft are integrally rotated. In other words, when the drum is rotated, the ventilation fan is also rotated.
As a result, when steam is sprayed from the steam generator, the ventilation fan is rotated along with the drum, thereby causing most of the steam to be discharged by the exhaust mechanism without contacting the laundry. Moreover, when the rotation of the drum is stopped, the steam is brought into contact with a portion of the laundry. Therefore, there is a need for an improved dryer that overcomes these problems.